


Falling Again

by Steffetje



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffetje/pseuds/Steffetje
Summary: "Your eyes, they change colour when you lie."Bruce and Natasha fight about her sacrificing her life for Barton. One Shot.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Falling Again

Title: Falling Again  
Author: Steffetje  
Fandom: Avengers  
Pairing: Natasha / Bruce

Summary: Bruce and Natasha have a fight about her sacrificing her life for Barton.

Note: We will pretend for the sake of my story that Natasha and Tony got resurrected after the after with the time stone and that Bruce turns back into human form when he is not Hulking.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song "Falling" from Harry Styles 

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I'm in my bed and you're not here**  
**And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands**  
**Forget what I said. It’s not what I meant**  
**And I can't take it back. I can't unpack the baggage you left**

It was well past midnight when Bruce Banner found himself sitting hunched over in the dark on the couch in his living room. The battle had been won 2 days prior but his body still ached all over. Numerous bruises still lingered on his skin and bandages hid the various strips of stitches on his forehead and shoulder. The hulk may be somewhat indestructible but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel any pain or that he didn’t need time to recuperate.

And currently he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

All over her.

He figured she’d be back by now. Steve had traveled back to bring all the stones to their place and in return Natasha and Tony would be spared. Tony had called him earlier that morning to praise himself and to show relief that his friend Bruce was alive and well. Say what you want about Tony, but in the end he always had everybody else in front of his own needs. Yet more than 20 hours later, he had yet to hear from her. And each passing second both broke his heart and fed his rage to extreme limits.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised just as he took the last swig of the bottle of whiskey. Her scent hadn’t changed one bit.

“I thought you’d be waiting in bed for me.” Bruce would have responded right then if Natasha hadn’t suddenly straddled his lap and captured his lips in an intense kiss. He immediately gave in to her as the redhead kissed him hungrily, her arms banding around his neck tightly to pull him flush to her. She moaned into his mouth as she melted into his touch, her hips rolling into his lap. He in return just loosely kept his hands on her hips.

“I was,” he softly said when the kiss broke, much to her disapproval. Her whine turned to furrowed brows when Bruce turned his face when she tried to claim another kiss. “Baby,” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and turning him back to face her. “I thought you’d be here a lot sooner.”

Her lips pursed into a look of guilt, shrugging her shoulders. “Needed to make sure Barton was ok first.” Again he refused her next kiss, instead grabbing her hands from his face and removing them. “Of course you did,” he sighed, pushing her off of him as he got on his feet.

Natasha rolled to her side and onto the couch, confusion plastered on her soft features as Bruce walked away from her. Never in the course of their relationship had he ever walked away from her, let alone her kiss. It did not amuse her at all. “I just didn’t want him to feel guilty.”

“About what? Jumping to your death to save him?” The harshness in his tone stunned her a bit.

“To save all of you.” She was stunned even more but the chuckle he let out at that.

“Bullshit. You did it to save Clint.” The hurt in Bruce’s voice nearly broke her heart. She quickly got to her feet and walked to him in the kitchen but he gestured her to stay away. “I did it for all of you,” she reiterated, “I knew you would find a way to bring me back.”

The rage that was coursing through him was starting to change his skin to a tint of green and he took a swig of a new bottle of whiskey to warm him nerves. “Stop lying to me. You didn’t give me a choice, Natasha. I had HELL trying to figure out how to bring you back and it took me nearly dying to do it!” His statement came out a lot harsher than he intended, but he didn’t flinch when she took a step back.

There was a moment of silence before Bruce uttered softly. “You didn’t even tell him to tell me goodbye.” A single tear rolled down his eye.

In one swift movement, Natasha dashed to him and cupped his face in her palms and gave him the most sweetest of kisses. Even though he was angry, he momentarily gave into her kiss, but refrained from pulling her closer to him.

“I knew, without a shadow of doubt that you would bring me back my love.” Her whispered admission was given with a sweet smile looking him deeply in his eyes, searching for his forgiveness. One hand brushed his fresh stubble bearded cheek softy while the other held him close by the back of his neck. Bruce in return only frowned. “Your eyes…..they change colour when you lie.”

**What am I now? What am I now?**  
**What if I'm someone I don't want around?**  
**I'm fallin' again I'm fallin' again I'm fallin’**

“Bruce,” she started, but he shook his head and again broke their physical embrace.

“Clint told us what happened Tasha. He wanted to sacrifice himself but you wouldn’t let him. He fought you for it Natasha. You PUSHED YOURSELF off the cliff when he was holding on to you. You begged him to let you go. You begged him to let you leave me! Where in that timeframe did you figure out the whole plan of how I would bring you back?!”

Natasha’s eyes welled up with tears and swallowed hard as she learned against the kitchen counter. “Bruce, I had,” she started, but Bruce quickly cut her off, waving his hand. “Yeah I know, you have red in your ledger with him and you owe him blah blah blah, we all know this Natasha.”

The next few moments of silence were deafening, and it took all of Bruce’s strength to keep his composure. Making Natasha cry was the last thing he wanted but he couldn’t keep in what had been bothering him for years.

“This is the problem Natasha. At the end of the day, every decision you make is for Barton’s wellbeing. Your life is dependent on wether Barton is ok or not. It always has been.”

“That’s not true,” she choked out but she wasn’t sure she even believed her own words.

“As much as I can appreciate your loyalty to your friend, it can’t coincide with my love for you. It doesn’t matter how much I love you, at the end of the day if Barton isn’t ok, you are not ok,” he huffed, even angrily laughing. His hand roughly stroked through his hair, hurt and agitation washing over him again and again. “You have spent every second of the day since the snap trying to get Barton back. You were never really here with me Tasha. You were too busy trying to get him back.” The cracks in his voice was almost too much to bear.

“I owe him my life,” she interjected, and Bruce nodded. “My life is nothing without you Natasha. I love you more than you will ever know. But your life will always be tied to his. You were willing to die for him, and I just wanted to die with you.”

“You brought me back,” she defended. “Yeah, and who was the man you ran to first?”

More silence.

“Did you know I legit nearly died? If it wasn’t for that annoying Scott, Roadie, Rocket and myself would have been buried under a building because the Hulk can’t hold Stark’s building on his shoulder. You were so convinced that I would bring you back but where you also convinced that Scott would save me?!” He started pacing back and forth in the kitchen, his swigs now turning to gulps of whiskey.

The green tint was now all over his upper body.

“Did you know I nearly lost my arm snapping everything back to normal?!”

“No.” Whispered with sadness.

“Did you know I was willing to just let Thanos win so I could rejoin you?!”

“No,” she whispered in anguish.

Tears welled up in his eyes again. “Did you go up there knowing you would have to die and leave me alone?”

**You said you cared And you missed me, too**  
**And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you**  
**And the coffee's out At the Beachwood Café**  
**And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say**

“Of course I didn’t,” she hissed out to which he took another swig of whiskey. “Would you have gone if you did know?” Her inability to answer the question saddened him more than it angered him, and for the millionth time in their relationship Bruce had absolutely no idea where he stood in their relationship.

“You know that I love you,” she offered and he nodded appreciatively. “I know, but I also know that you are the first person I look for when the battle is over, and I am not the first for you.”

“Bruce, I never told him to give you a message because you know exactly what I feel for you.” She was now directly infant of him and he shivered at her nearness but made no effort to leave. “Deep down you know that at the end of the day, I am yours completely,” her lips whispered against his, their foreheads resting against each other. She took his hand and placed it over her chest to feel her beating heart. Bruce inhaled deeply, numerous tears streaming down his cheek.

“My heart belongs to you, and beats because and for you and only you. I love you as much as I need you baby,” she breathed and it made his heart. She tried to kiss him but he pulled away. “Please, I need you,” she softly begged, pushing his hand deeper and under her shirt to feel her heart on her bare skin.

“I get the feeling that one day you’ll never need me again,” he confessed and smiled. “That will be the day my heart stops beating for good.”

He couldn’t deny the kiss that followed even if he tried.

**What am I now? What am I now?**  
**What if I'm someone I don't want around?**  
**I'm fallin' again I'm fallin' again I'm fallin’**

“Tasha,” Bruce moaned against her lips as she kissed him passionately, trying to pull his shirt out of his pants. “Show me,” she begged, yanking at his shirt desperately, “show me how much you love and need me.” Her words nearly broke him. She broke the kiss long enough to to pull his shirt over his head and hastily reattached her lips to his, her tongue pushing eagerly into his mouth. He groaned into her mouth, lifting her effortlessly.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as her dress pushed up, and he laid her down on the couch.

“Tell me you love me,” he softly demanded and she obliged, purring over and over how much she loved him in his ear as he thrusted into her.

They made love all through the night and reminded each other how much they needed one another. Bruce knew that when the time came, Natasha would again risk her life over and over for Barton and he would have to scramble a way to save the woman that held his heart. But at the end of day, he knew it wouldn’t change no matter how much he begged but knowing that she truly loved him was enough.

She was enough. And thats all that mattered-


End file.
